


Sleepless Nights

by TaizaiAlchemist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batbrothers (DCU), Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Haly's Circus (DCU), Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Nightmares, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaizaiAlchemist/pseuds/TaizaiAlchemist
Summary: Jason will never understand why Dick could just stand up for himself.It's Juvie, no one was gonna stand up for him.No one cared that Dick Grayson was a traumatized kid.They don't care if you are rich, poor or what. You have to fight for yourself or get the beatdown.Unless someone could change that. It wasn't going to be him.... Maybe.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danvssomethingorother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/gifts).



> Welp I was inspired by @danvssomethingorother 's work 'Two Halves of a Whole Robin'. 
> 
> You guys should really go check it out if you love Jason and Dick. Especially when both of them are having a brotherly bondage while in a certain place. Don't want to spoil anything so please go give the story and author some love! 
> 
> WARNING: Jason Todd's foul mouth, bullying, referenced death and drug addiction.

Same shit, different day. 

Jason winced as the bell blared in his eardrums, wake up call. Gotham Juvenile Detention Center was notable for sticking to a strict routine. It was early in the morning. Yes. But Jason was a soldier and he wasn't gonna complain like a bitch. The black haired boy jumped out of his bed and slid down the ladder, he paused and glanced to the bottom bed. There was the new kid, Dick Grayson. He had been placed in the center just a few months after Jason. The former acrobat had not fit into the routine still. The boy laid in bed, his face shadowed by the long locks of his raven hair. Jason didn't miss the dried tear streaks that stained the boy's cheeks, he rolled his eyes. The stupid kid had cried himself to sleep again. That was all he had done since he arrived. 

Cry. 

Every day. 

24/7. No kidding. 

He had to put with the damn kid crying himself to sleep. After a few days, Jason slept with two pillows one pressed against his face while the other was used as a noise cancellation headphone alternative. 

Honestly, the boy had a slim chance of surviving Juvie. He was weak and never stood up for himself. It pissed Jason off most of the time. He didn't have the heart to feel bad him. He couldn't feel bad for him. It was Juvie. You watch out for yourself or get the beatdown. That's how it worked in Gotham streets. Juvie was no exception. The black haired placed a hand on the elder's shoulder and shook him violently.

"Dickface."

Nothing.

"Sleepy Dick."

Not even a flinch.

"Circus freak!"

A short gasp erupted from the older boy and wide frightened blue eyes met with impatient emerald eyes. Huh who knew that the insult the other boys created would work. "Calm down Circus freak ain't nobody gonna beat up your ass... yet." He chuckled. A slight weight of uneasiness sank to the pits of his stomach. He didn't want to use that name... He didn't know why. Just felt... wrong. He shook his head and made sure he had the latter's attention.

"Morning routine, Bell fucking crying out for us to get ready for first class. Don't want Joe and his goons barking at ya," Jason warned, he growled as the latter's face remained flustered and dumbfounded. Why the fuck was he helping him? If he was gonna sit and stare like an idiot then let him. Dick gulped and his eyes shifted down and avoided his roommate's face, there was small audible noise however the black haired boy's patience was running on thin ice. Jason mumbled a few strings of swear words before turning on his heel and walked out of the room. The former troublemaker wore his mud stained white sneakers and headed towards his locker, he applied the combination of numbers before grabbing his orange jumpsuit and heading towards one of the locker rooms. He sighed as he recited his day schedule. 

6:50 - Wake up.

7:10 - Shower and get dressed. 

7:15 - Breakfast, last for an hour. Usually get served at 8am since the cooks are so goddamn inconsistent.

8:10 - Registration

8:25 - Lessons begin: P.E, English, Math 

11:00 - Break around about 20 minutes. Shit feels like 2 minutes. 

11:20 - Lesson resume. American History

13:00- Lunch Period

14:30 - Science, another P.E lesson

15:30 - End of the fucking day. Nice. 

18:00 - Dinner 

There would be a slot for bed time, but what type of kid in Juvie would sleep at the instructed time for lights out?

Jason buttoned the top of his shirt and walked out of the locker room, the bell rung once more indicating it was already breakfast. He blinked in slight surprise as he faced his quiet roommate. The dickhead stared back at him with a deer in the headlights expression painted on his face. Jason scanned him up and down, eyebrows pinched upwards in confusion. The boy was still dressed in his pajamas, he leaned against his own locker, sky blue towel and orange jumpsuit uniform pressed against his legs. A slight red flush tainted his pale cheeks still stained by the tear streaks. Jason rolled his eyes, the damn kid was getting worked up for being caught get changed in a changing room. He was thankful that the other boys weren't paying attention or else the situation would get even more fucking weird and confusing. Dick stared at him and nodded slightly, possibly to greet him. The former troublemaker sighed and walked past the boy and gave him a ' _you know it's too late for that'_ look. He almost missed the other boy's lips tremble trying desperately to suppress a cry... A cry for help? It didn't matter... He should just leave him to his own devices. If he wanted to have a shower and face the consequences. Then let him. 

Why did he have the urge to always help the kid?

He wasn't gonna learn if he continued acting the way he did. 

The boy walked to the cafeteria and nodded at the guards once they checked his pockets. The black haired boy hummed to himself as he sat down at the table. No one dared to sit with him. Everyone in the center had their own groups. They walked, talked, ate and did everything together. Jason however was a loner. He didn't trust nobody. His mother had left him with that advice and it had been ingrained in his brain ever since. He watched as more and more boys received their food, the cook had been early this time. Big surprise. It was soon his turn to collect his food. It would be the least appetizing thing he had seen however living on the streets of Gotham had its perks. Scavenging for rotten food that still had some edible parts, in trash cans where drunk people purge their contents. Stealing was another option and he mostly succeeded in it. However it took him months to master the stealth. His eyes shifted down to his breakfast.

Standard American Breakfast. Scrambled eggs, Bacon sprinkled with honey, two slices of bread and a Low-fat milk carton. Well Bon Appetit. The Bacon tasted like charcoal in his mouth, the honey slightly helped. Scrambled eggs were like cereal that had been left in milk for a long time. Soggy and unpleasant. The only decent options were the milk and slices of bread. Jason was half finished with his food when he saw his flustered roommate stumble into the cafeteria with a few guards behind him. He barely picked up the guard's voice over the crowd of swirling conversation of the other kids. 

"...Don't know why you bother taking a shower during breakfast. I'll let you off this one time. Next time I'm throwing you out naked and I don't care how embarrassing it is, whether they see you bare or whatever. Don't goddamn shower at the wrong time. Good luck trynna find a tray." 

The raven haired plopped down next to Jason, his head bowed down and his long locks obscuring his face. Jason didn't mishear the choked sob that escaped from the boy's lips. Now the kid was crying again. He closed his eyes, a sharp inhale which was then withdrawn from his mouth. He pushed his tray to the side, it was like he didn't have control of his arms. He was being too soft on the new kid. Jason wasn't cruel, he didn't want the kid to starve to death because of what seemed like a 'potential' unintentional mistake. But Jason wasn't gonna baby Grayson, he may not be cruel but he wasn't that type of person either. Dick glanced at the tray where there was one remaining slice of bread. Untouched. The acrobat sniffled and brushed arm across his face, his blue eyes filled with a sense of uncertainty. He opened his mouth to object but Jason shut him down.

"Don't. You need it. We got P.E, I don't want you passing out on me." 

Thankfully, Dick didn't protest and nibbled on the piece of bread. Least he wasn't so out of it....

Breakfast soon rolled by and it was already the start of class. Jason sat at the back of the classroom while Dick sat at the front. The former troublemaker rested his cheek in his palm as Mr Scott did roll call. Not single soul missing, all of them present inside the classroom. He glanced at the quiet boy who seemed to look down at his own desk while the teacher called out their name one by one. 

"Richard Grayson." 

Silence. 

Why couldn't he just say anything? 

Why couldn't he just do what he was told? 

_Why couldn't he just stand up for himself?_

"Are you ignoring me? You think you can get away with this bratty attitude?" 

"No sir.." Even Jason could barely catch the terrified voice from where he was seated. 

_**SLAP!** _

Almost every kid in the whole room flinched at the slap of the ruler meeting the desk. 

"Look at me when you speak to me boy!" Scott's face was red, the order dripped with venom. A small hiccup echoed within the room as a hesitant 'Yes sir' answered. The homeroom teacher growled and returned back to his desk after calling for the remaining boys on the register. 'Note to self, never get on this man's bad side. **EVER**.' Jason thought to himself and glanced at Dick. Kid was trembling almost vibrating like a buzzing phone in his seat. Wow, the Grayson kid could never catch a break. He almost felt bad for him. 

But he couldn't bring himself to. 

* * *

Honestly who the fuck decided that it was a good idea to exercise in the middle of a cold Winter morning? 

Jason panted and placed his hands on hips, he had finally finished his laps around the field. His face down felt boiling hot, sweat clung on to his body, his curtains draped across his forehead meanwhile his fingers were freezing cold. Usually they were supposed to be stationed in the sports hall but plans had changed and now they were running around like headless chickens around the field. His shoes didn't agree with the rock hard solid ground, tremors of pain coursed through his feet and legs. He rather run when it was cold and rainy. Not when it's freezing in a town like Gotham. The others had already finished their laps and everyone were just trying to catch their breaths after the excruciating run. Jason then entered sports hall followed by the others where Coach Daniel was accompanied by two seniors, Jake and Tony, both were the oldest in the whole Juvie and were to be released soon once they hit 17. They commit their community hours to doing P.E with younger kids, Mostly kids around Dick and Jason's age. The change of temperature was drastic and Jason's teeth clattered automatically, his body shivered. 

"Y'all are done already?" Coach said, he crossed his arms and glared disapprovingly at the shivering group of juniors. "Well y'all may be wondering why your sorry asses were bolting around the field like idiots." He then paused, he noticed how Jason and few others boys shot him a 'get to the point already' look. He cleared his throat before answering the unspoken question. 

"Tony, Jake.. Bring it out." He ordered. The two boys then slammed a mattress and bed sheets on to the court in front of the juniors. At first Jason didn't think much of it but it hit him. The acidic smell filled his nostrils. _Ah shit_. he gagged slightly, his arms flew to shield his noise from the putrid smell. The mattress was beyond saving since it was so badly stained. Someone had pissed the bed. A series of groans and whispers flooded amongst the boys. Suspected. 

"Yeah it fucking stinks doesn't it?"

Every kid nodded. 

"Stank the whole C-12 block."

C-12. Crap that was his block. 12 kids in that block. Each were in pairs.

"Now we ain't going to act stupid. We already know who the kid is. Hell you guys were only running outside because the kid failed to acknowledge to the guards that he had to clean all of that.." His eyes trailed to the stained mattress. "All of it. Poor bastards smelled like piss afterwards. Unfortunately, we have to play the name and shame game. " Jason felt the anger inside his stomach build up, they did all that because a kid couldn't muster up the courage to admit they pissed the bed like a 3 year old! What a joke. He was aware that the others were gonna get their hands on that boy once they were announced.

"Who was it sir?" Peter pipped up shyly. 

"Tony would you kindly read out the name on the sheets?"

They watched as the teen picked up the sheets, a giant soaked patch spread across half the sheets. 

"Says Grayson." 

_Oh goddamn it_. 

Jason was actually grateful that he slept on the top bunker. He glanced at Dick and he felt like he got hit by a damn truck. 

Dick was red face down, his face screwed between guilt and sadness. He trembled on the spot and his fingers fiddled with the loose string on his jumpsuit. He looked like he was going to pee his pants right there after being called out. The boy yelped when Jake had grabbed his shoulder and dragged him out of the hall and outside to the freezing fields. Coach then ordered all of them to stand outside. Jason failed to register whatever the coach was saying anymore, he just watched as Dick got sprayed down with a hose. The water was always freezing cold in the summer and it didn't help that the weather was now colder. The green eyed boy swallowed the forming lump in his throat and tried to push the back the uneasiness that rested on his shoulders.

He shot Dick a slight sympathetic look. 

He doubted that his roommate caught it. 

* * *

End of the day came quickly. 

Jason lied in his bed, his extra pillow had been taken thanks to the earlier room check up. It was 9pm. Lights out was around about 30 minutes ago. The younger boy peered over the edge of the bed, his eyes drifted downwards to where his roommate was. Under the single blanket was Dick Grayson, a traumatized kid who was humiliated in front of the whole class. He was soaked and was a tremoring mess for the rest of the day. Jason didn't miss any details of events. How the boy failed to turn up to dinner. He didn't miss the sight of the boy crowded by a circle of blood thirsty teenagers. He didn't miss the fresh ripe red apple colored bruise that travelled from the boy's cheek down to his neck. The aftermath of the whole day, the acrobat actually reacted. Grayson did the one thing he was good at. 

Crying.

* * *

Next day rolled by. 

The incident occurred again. Soaked sheets accompanied by a ruined mattress dangled in front of the eyes of their classmates. 

The class watched the boy get sprayed down once more. 

Then he missed dinner again. 

Then he came back bruised again. 

Then he went to bed crying again. 

* * *

Again.

* * *

Again.

* * *

And again. 

Jason walked out of the lunch hall, he waited for Dick to arrive but that had been over an hour ago. There was no sign of the raven haired boy. The former troublemaker grumbled and stuck his hands inside his pocket. Man he really missed practicing a few tricks with his father's switchblade. He whistled to himself as he was deep in thought. Table Soccer would seem like a good activity or table tennis. Maybe he could play with someone else... Maybe Dick. He hadn't seen the latter's skill at the game and he could probably be good at it. Hell the kid could come out out of his cocooned shell of withdrawal.

His thoughts were then interrupted by a high pitched scream followed by a series of slurs and shouts. 

"Grayson started it!"

"Damn Mitch can you control that annoying ass little bitch?!"

"Stop struggling, you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Shit now he's in shock!"

Curiosity killed the cat but not a curious bastard like Jason. His legs led him to the commotion taking place. A flash surprise appeared on his face. Teenagers were pushed to the side, kids stood by their cells and whispered amongst themselves. However that didn't stop Jason from staring the elephant in the room. 

Dick Grayson. 

Dick Grayson was being restrained. 

He had been embarrassed, humiliated and now **dehumanized**.

His arm tied behind his arms in cuffs, leg attached together by another pair of cuffs. A spit hood applied over his head. He was being chained up. Tears streamed down the raven haired boy's cheeks like waterfalls. His eyes were small as dots and stared hard at Jason, crying out for help. The guards then forced Dick to his feet, their knuckles white as they gripped on to the boy's shoulders and hip hard. All the kids gawked at him as if he was some type of freak... 

Dick, a _traumatized_ and bullied kid was being beaten, restrained and displayed like a circus freak. 

...........

That was the final straw for Jason.

* * *

Dick laid on the bottom bunk still restrained, his teeth gritted together as his bones rattled together. It was so cold. His clothes still damp from the earlier waterfall of sub zero water. He was surprised how he hadn't caught a cold yet. Either his immune system is a blessing from heaven or God wanted to torture him more with the never-ending bad luck. The lack of sleep, plague of nightmares, the feeling of swift punches to his sore body were finally taking his toll on him. He missed flying through the air. He missed his old friends at the circus. But most importantly, he missed his parents. What would his mother do if she him like this? Beaten to a bloody pulp daily by the other kids. She would comfort him when he would feel sad. His father would be there to reassure him that everything will get better. He'd always inform Dick about bullies. 

_'Always ignore those idiots who try to bring you down my little Robin. They just want attention. Don't fight back. They're just waiting for you to snap. Don't give them what they desire.'_

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes once more, his lip trembled as he tried so hard to push back the whimper. He lost the battle and barely choked back a sob. "How am I supposed to do that Tati..." He whispered, unable to contain the emotions any longer. 

One sob. 

Two sobs. 

Three sobs. 

Crying. 

He just wished he could sleep forever. But he couldn't. He was terrified to get just get out of bed. 

All he could do is cry. 

"Do you ever stop crying, dickhead?"

Dick glanced upwards, blue eyes meeting emerald. He stayed quiet and sniffled. 

"I asked you a question. You gon' answer or not?" Jason questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in slight impatience. 

He nodded and then hesitantly nodded. The younger child nodded. It was a start at least. 

"You know you can do alot more than crying. You know boys in Gotham see crying as a sign of weakness."

Yeah... Dick Grayson was weak. He knew that. Now the kid was just pointing out the obvious.

"But."

The numbness in his wrists down slowly dulled, he craned his neck to spot Jason, cuffs dangling from his hand creating a small sprinkle sound. The boy then went to take off the restraints around his legs and tossed them to the side. He then draped a spare blanket over the boy's shoulders, he didn't want him catching a cold since the 'shower' from the in the early morning hours still seemed to have an effect. 

"You take those beatings every single day and you haven't backed. Why don't you fight back?" The green eyed boy finished and sat down next to the older boy. Confusion painted on to his facial features. 

"Why don't you?" 

Bastard was trying to pull the Uno reverse card.

"I don't fight other people's battles. In Gotham you either lookout for yourself or-"

"Get traught?"

"What?"

"Well if distraught is described as very upset then traught should imply happiness-"

"Shut the fuck up. You're not making any sense. What I mean is why don't you do anything... Why can't you just stand up for yourself and fight?"

Silence filled the air before Dick sighed. 

"My dad. He always told me if I fight back then..." He paused and whipped an arm across his face. "They would just get their way and win. I shouldn't give in to the temptation ... Cause I'm still losing the battle either way." The raven haired explained. 

Jason stared at the boy with an arched eyebrow, he then sighed. There was no way he was going to change the acrobat's mind. 

"Your dad told you all that?"

"... Yeah."

"What was he like?"

"Amazing. He always had an answer for my question. He taught me how to read, write and count. He then taught me how to use the trapeze. It was scary at first. You look down and the vertigo hits and you're discombobulated. Yet he always reassured me that he'll be there to catch me when I fall... I miss him alot along with my mom. She was great too! An independent woman, she always called me her little robin. Sounds corny I know but it's a small bird with such grace and doesn't fight back... Plus it was her favorite bird so I guess... It meant something special to her. I was special to her. But them gone... I don't know... I just don't feel like anything anymore. " Dick finished, his chest tightened and he sook his head. Jason must be sick of him being pathetic every night, crying himself to sleep like there is no tomorrow. 

"Hey least your dad ain't an asshole huh."

The older boy looked at his roommate with a slight shocked look.

"You had a supportive dad who would be there when you are in trouble. Not a drunken asshole who'll shout at you and leave you a trembling bloody mess. A little shit, dumbass, thief. Fucked up thing is I am a thief, I stole from people but like I had to. Either steal or starve. Cheeto snacks weren't gonna fill me up. You have a mom who calls you her little robin. She loves and keep you close like treasure... Meanwhile you got deadbeat mothers like mine whose treasure is needles that bring her joy, more than her own kid." 

"Oh... Sorry."

"Don't. Not like it would change anything "

The two boys sat in silence. Dick fiddled with his fingers nervously and gulped before breaking the unsettling silence. 

"I-I don't think you are bad."

Jason craned his neck to look at the boy. He never thought to see the small smile spread across the boy's face. 

"You aren't like the others. Under all that toughness... You got a heart, Little wing."

"Little wing?"

"You been referred to bad things but honestly you aren't. You're better than your dad so... Take that. Besides Little wing suits you." The acrobat chuckled. 

Jason looked down and remained quiet, he scoffed and his lip elevated to a small smile.

"I guess so. You really think I'm not that bad?"

"No. You didn't punch or spray me down with cold water did you? You were the only one who didn't attack me."

Huh. Grayson was really a forgiving person... After all the shit he had endured? 

"You surprise me, you know?"

Dick wrapped the blankets around his shoulder tighter and his head tilted to one side, the smile grew wider. 

"Well perfumers are notable to be full of surprises."

Jason couldn't help but smile slightly. 

"Hey Jason."

"What?"

The troublemaker felt a pair of arms wrap around him. 

"T-Thank you."

Jason then returned the hug. It felt nice.

"Sure thing... Goldie." 

Jason didn't have help Dick fight his battles. But least he could help be a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end. Please leave a kudo and comment :)  
> Happy New Year to all of you as well!


End file.
